


Feeding

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Continuation of my vampire!verse. Hiccup and Viggo have been together for some months now. Viggo and Hiccup always like to mix feeding with sex.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: vampire + handcuffs

Viggo nuzzled at Hiccup’s neck with his nose, and Hiccup sighed. He was on Viggo’s bed with his hands handcuffed to the headboard, his arms up, leaving him nicely exposed. Viggo liked his prey like this: willing, malleable. Hiccup had been a wonderful lover and blood bank for him ever since finding out he was a vampire, and he always wanted to try new things. The new thing tonight was the handcuffs. Viggo had stored the key to them safely in his nightstand. He didn’t want to have to use his strength to break Hiccup out of them. That would ruin them for further use, and could possibly hurt Hiccup. He didn’t want to hurt him in any other way than drinking his blood. 

“You smell absolutely delicious,” Viggo told Hiccup, letting his fangs slide out to brush against sensitive skin. Hiccup shuddered in pleasure. Viggo had been kissing him for some time, coating him in the venom from his saliva that made him act like he was drugged. Hiccup had consented to this beforehand though, was still consenting now. He was an absolutely beautiful blood bank, if Viggo did say so himself. 

Viggo roamed his mouth down over Hiccup’s throat to his collarbone, nipped very lightly, and Hiccup gasped. He pulled lightly on the handcuffs, probably wanting to touch Viggo, or himself, but Viggo had total control over the situation. That was the point. 

It had been a long time since Viggo had had a steady lover who knew what he was. Hiccup had been too smart to not realize that he was a vampire, but he hadn’t been smart enough to stay away. Viggo had promised he would never drink him dry, would never injure him with his drinking, and so far, he’d stuck to that, but it was a dangerous game Hiccup was playing. The young man seemed to like that though. 

Viggo lapped delicately at a hardened nipple, and Hiccup gasped again, arched his hips into him. Viggo could feel his cock hard against his own, and that excited him. He always liked mixing sex and feeding. They were both wonderful things, so why not have them at the same time? 

Viggo groaned at the taste of him as he licked at his nipple again. There was something so sweet about him, a sweetness that he’d never encountered in his almost 1,000 years of life. Hiccup was something else, something special. 

“You gonna get down to it or are you just going to keep licking me?” Hiccup asked breathlessly.

“Oh, you know you like this,” Viggo said, his voice a rumble. He lapped at Hiccup’s other nipple, eliciting a quiet moan. Viggo put a hand down between them, wrapped his fingers around Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup bucked into him. Viggo liked Hiccup’s cock. It was nice and long and pretty. He wondered what it would look like taking someone, but that position wasn’t for him. Not just yet anyway. Maybe he could grow to trust Hiccup enough to let him take him. It was difficult though, because Viggo liked being on top and in control. 

“I do,” Hiccup breathed as Viggo gently stroked his cock. Viggo liked being rough with him sometimes, but he also liked driving him mad with gentle touches. Hiccup always wanted more. 

Viggo kissed his way down Hiccup’s body, coating him in more of the venom, and Hiccup moaned in pleasure at it. Viggo knew that the venom left feelings of euphoria. Hiccup was almost addicted to it, would practically drink it from Viggo’s lips. 

“How are these healing?” Viggo asked as he got between his thighs. He always sucked from there, as he didn’t want to leave marks on Hiccup that clothes couldn’t hide. Besides, the inner thigh was sensitive, and Hiccup found being drunk from there as erotic. 

“Good,” Hiccup responded. “Could you do the right thigh tonight?” Viggo had drunk from his left thigh the night before. He could see the bite mark there, red and scabbed over, but healing. 

“Of course, my dear.”

Hiccup’s breath hitched as Viggo kissed over the spot he was going to suck from, still pumping his cock. He heard the handcuffs rattle as he gave them a tug, and that made Viggo smile. 

He sunk his teeth into Hiccup’s thigh, and Hiccup cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He liked being drunk from, especially due to the venom. The venom was useful, was supposed to lure in prey, and it had lured in Hiccup no problem. Save for that time early on where he’d refused to let Viggo kiss him. They were past that now, had been for months. 

“Oh god,” Hiccup panted as Viggo began to suck the blood from him, still pumping his cock all the while. Viggo moaned at the taste of him. He was like a dessert that Viggo couldn’t get enough of. He tasted hot and sweet and delectable. Viggo knew to humans blood didn’t taste sweet, but it certainly did to him. 

Hiccup tugged on the handcuffs again. He’d be leaving marks on his wrists from that, but luckily, it was cold enough to wear long-sleeved shirts. He could hide those marks. Viggo knew why Hiccup was tugging on the restraints. He liked to put his hands in Viggo’s hair while he drank from him, liked to urge him on. Viggo liked that, but not tonight. It was too good having Hiccup restrained just for him. 

Hiccup moaned loudly as the drinking continued, as Viggo’s hand kept slowly working over his cock. Viggo would fuck him after he had his fill. He always liked doing that. 

Viggo paused in his drinking to take a breath and lick his lips. He looked at Hiccup as he did this, admired the view before him. He had his head turned to the side, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain and pleasure, his cheeks a rosy tint. His naked chest heaved. God, he was beautiful. Viggo didn’t even believe in a god, but yes, if He had really created humans, then He had done a very good job with this one. 

Viggo put his mouth to the head of Hiccup’s cock, wanting a taste of this. His precum was salty, and Viggo liked it mixed with the blood still on his tongue. He knew his lips were red with it, and he’d leave trails of it on Hiccup, but that was okay. They could clean up after. 

Hiccup groaned, and Viggo held his hips down as he took more of him into his mouth. Just to tease him, to feel his reaction, Viggo scraped his fangs over the sensitive flesh of his cock. Hiccup bodily shuddered. Viggo would never bite him here, but he liked the fear he could put into someone with making them think he would. 

He sucked Hiccup’s cock for a time, taking him in almost all the way, listening to him moan loudly. Hiccup was very loud during sex and feeding, and Viggo loved it. 

Then, Viggo took his cock in his hand again and went back to the mark he’d made on his thigh. It was bleeding quite profusely for the time being, so Viggo drank from it heartily. Hiccup’s thigh twitched a little bit, but Viggo held him still.

Once he’d had his fill, he came up, staring at the spectacle that was Hiccup once again. He was beautiful restrained for him like this. 

Viggo retrieved a bottle of lube from his nightstand, knelt between Hiccup’s legs, which he spread wide for him. He found his hole with fingers coated in lube, and Hiccup sighed as he rubbed the substance over it. 

“You better… fuck me good…” Hiccup’s words were slow, slurred, the venom taking its toll. It left no harmful effects though, and Hiccup would be recovered from it come morning. 

“Oh, I will,” Viggo purred. He pushed one finger into Hiccup, making him groan. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Hiccup seemed to be at a loss for words. The venom could do that, could make cognitive brain function slow down. It was to make the prey pliant for the vampire, and it worked wonders. 

Viggo was slow with fingering Hiccup, wanting to drive him mad, wanting him to beg for his cock. Usually, Hiccup’s hands would come into play in his begging, but not now, when they were up against the headboard in handcuffs like that. Hiccup bucked and twisted, moans and whimpers falling from his lips. 

“P-please…” he got out. “ _ Please _ .”

“Please what?” Viggo asked, very happy with this arrangement.

“F-fuck me…”

Viggo liked hearing those words from his lover’s mouth. So, he withdrew his fingers, slicked up his cock, and hiked up one of Hiccup’s legs to his shoulder. The other was currently without the prosthetic. Hiccup almost never wore his prosthetic during sex, leaving the stump of his leg bare. Viggo had kissed and worshipped that part of his body, wanting him to feel that it was just as special and important as the rest of him. But now was not the time for that. Now was the time for fucking him senseless. Well, more senseless than he already was. 

Viggo lined up his cock with his widened hole, pushed the large head inside, and Hiccup inhaled sharply. Then he was sliding in the rest of the way, and the both of them moaned, voices mixing. 

“Oh yes, Hiccup,” Viggo breathed once he was fully settled in him. He was like hot velvet around his cock. “Yes.” He took his other leg and rested it against his chest and shoulder, leaving Hiccup’s rear fully exposed. 

Then he began moving, pivoting his hips back and forth, pushing himself in and out of Hiccup’s body. Hiccup gave a cry, twisted his head to the side, bit his lip. God, he looked amazing like that. He always looked amazing having a cock in him, and now was no different. 

Viggo hummed in pleasure as he fucked Hiccup. He wasn’t very loud during sex, didn’t feel the need to be, but that was very different with Hiccup. He was moaning and crying out, his breaths coming fast, his voice high-pitched. It was a lovely spectacle.

Blood ran down Hiccup’s thigh and onto his pelvis as Viggo fucked him. He would have to take care of his wound after. Now, there was no time for that. Hiccup liked being fucked under the influence of the venom, and so, Viggo would give it to him. 

Hiccup came first, his muscles squeezing tight around Viggo’s cock, then releasing, then squeezing again. Viggo moaned and sighed at the sensation, and Hiccup was shouting as his seed spurted out onto his stomach. 

Viggo continued fucking him after his orgasm, driving him into the depths of oversensitivity and agony. Hiccup squirmed and cried out and pulled on the handcuffs, but he never asked for him to stop. 

It didn’t take long of that beautiful show for Viggo to cum. He held on hard to Hiccup’s legs, moaning as he released into his body. Hiccup was breathing hard and fast, high-pitched moans on the tail of his breaths. 

Then it was done, and Viggo was softening and sliding out of him. The both of them were panting, covered in a sheen of sweat. Viggo lowered Hiccup’s legs, sidled up next to him. He kissed him on the cheek, staining his rosy skin with blood. 

“How was that?” Viggo asked.

“Mm, incredible,” Hiccup slurred out.

“Excellent.” Viggo kissed him on the mouth, and afterwards, as Viggo was getting off the bed, Hiccup was licking his own blood off of his lips to taste it. Viggo retrieved the key to the handcuffs, unlocked them. Hiccup was too out of it to rub at his own chafed wrists, so Viggo did that for him.

“I’ll get you some lotion,” he told him. “And I’ll take care of your thigh.” Viggo was always good about taking care of Hiccup after feeding. Hiccup was usually a mess after, hardly able to move. He was completely at Viggo’s mercy, and sometimes, that made Viggo want to do terrible things to him, but he wouldn’t. Not without Hiccup’s permission, at least. 

Once Viggo had taken care of everything that Hiccup needed, he left a large glass of water on the nightstand, knowing that Hiccup would need it upon awaking. He got into bed next to him, tucking him in. Hiccup appeared to already be asleep.

Viggo smiled, and watched him until his eyelids felt droopy and he was drifting off. 


End file.
